peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 February 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-02-15 ; Comments *Start of show: "I did like Steve's use of the word 'control' back there, as in, 'We hand over control to John Peel. You will do as I tell you!" * “A kind of Creeping Bent night in a way. I forget exactly why, to be perfectly honest. I think they just paid us a lot of money, that’s what it boiled down to.” Actually, as Peel later admits, the event is to celebrate the Glasgow label’s fifth birthday. Two of its bands perform live at Maida Vale. A Captain Beefheart cover by Nectarine No 9 is also played. * Says he saw deer near his house for the first time ever at the weekend, after living there for 30 years. Also has a happy chuckle about the Liverpool-Arsenal match, but says he won’t go on about it. (Liverpool won 1-0 away.) *''”Being a deeply spiritual man, as regular listeners will know,”'' JP identifies the preacher sampled at the end of the DJ Food track as Aretha Franklin’s father. Follows this with a short section of another sermon by him. Says he will play one in full at some point, “because they are fairly awe-inspiring.” * In chat with Speeder, Peel warns that bands with names ending in "-er" have never done well in music history. Sessions *Element #1 Live at Maida Vale *Speeder #1 Live at Maida Vale (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Porchlight (LP – Furnace Room Lullaby) Mint *Takayuki Shiraishi: Arrow In The Moon (LP – Reach For The Sun) NS-Com *Cinerama – Film (EP – Manhatten) Scopitones *DJ Food: Cookin’ (LP - Kaleidoscope) Ninja Tune *Rev. CL Franklin: The Foolish And The Wise Builder *Element Live At Maida Vale (For Creeping Bent’s 5th Birthday) #Too Cold To Snow #Indo Make Up Technique #The Kids Just Wanna (Have Fun) #Dr Bosin #Bowie Knife (Trumpet) #20 Go To 10 *Kid Koala: Music For Morning People (LP - Carpal Tunnel Syndrome) Ninja Tune *Mortician: Devoured Alive (LP – Zombie Apocalypse) (Relapse) *Vaughan Monroe & His Orchestra: They Were Doing The Mambo (LP - What Did They Do Before Rock And Roll?) West Side *Lee Perry: Dyon Anaswa (7” single) Orchid *Clock Strikes Thirteen: Living Easy (LP – Ever Decreasing Circles) Liquefaction *Stakka & K.Tee: Synthesis (remix) (double 12” – The Blazin Remix EP) Underfire *Six By Seven: Eat Junk, Become Junk (single) Mantra *Nectarine No 9: Frownland' (2xCD - Bentboutique: Chasing The Chimera) Creeping Bent *Cats Against The Bomb: Still Not 28 (LP - Firecracker) (Demo) *Speeder Live At Maida Vale (For Creeping Bent’s 5th Birthday) #Drag Me Down #Accordian Hugh #Karma Kids #Feelings #Take The Fun (Out Of Everything)' #The Underachiever #Hey What Do I Know *Pieter K: Sequence (12” single) Breakbeat Science *Mountain: Never In My Life (LP – Climbing!) Windfall File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-02-15 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp150200 ;Length *a) 02:00:18 *b) 02:00:02 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary! *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Not currently available online *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes